A Package-on-package (PoP) semiconductor device is used for high density electronic devices, and typically includes a bottom package component and a top package component combined together to form the PoP semiconductor device. The bottom package component includes a bottom die attached to a bottom packaging substrate and the top package component includes a top die attached to a top packaging substrate. The bottom and top package components are coupled together by a set of conductive elements, e.g., solder balls. During operation of the PoP semiconductor device, the bottom die typically generates heat that can cause cracks within the conductive elements and damage to the top die which results in thermal stress and warpage of the PoP semiconductor device.